


Other Friends

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Fluffuary Day 5: AnalogicalHere they are in the future and things are bright.  Even if they aren't perfect.And then things aren't bright.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & King Creativity, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Other Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm behind in [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail) again. But in my defence, it's because I spent the last few days [making a comic that's a preview to this fic.](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/post/190745369174/red-diamond-sides-au-12-next-page-tfw)
> 
> For those that don't want to see the comic: this is an au with Romulus as Red Diamond, who ran away to Earth. Eventually he meet Patton and they had a kid, but that's when the Diamonds found them. In an attempt to get Red back they removed the childs gem, leaving them with mostly human Remus and mostly gem Roman. Roman was taken to Gem Homeworld while Remus was raised by Patton on Earth.
> 
> This is obviously set after they've reunited and sorted everything out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

One moment Logan is laying on the hill behind their house, staring up at the sky and thinking about how far they’ve come. He’s lost quite a lot, and gained quite a lot, and a thousand things have happened in between. 

But Logan thinks that, perhaps, it’s finally over. They are all together, with no one hunting them down. There will always be a hole in his heart, but Logan thinks he can be content with that. He can live on.

The next moment they’re flung back as something slams into the earth. 

“Boys, are you alright?” Patton asks, the human scrambling to his feet and to his sons. Certain they’ll be fine, Logan turns to the thing that made the carter. 

In the dust cloud, he can just make out a humanoid figure. A gem? 

“What is that?” He hears Remus asks from behind. Logan and Dante meet eyes, both equally confused. What gem would arrive in such a way? The dust starts to clear and Logan can only stare. He’s never seen this form before but the Lapis Lazuli is… almost familiar. 

No, Logan admits to himself as storms gather above, the Lapis Lazuli  _ is  _ familiar. Only last Logan saw him the calf-length robe was not so old looking, not so patched. He’s never seen the clothes beneath the coat, turn up to reveal the gem on his chest. There were no dark shadows under his eyes, and his hair was not so dark.

But how can this be? The gem before his was shattered long ago. 

Wasn’t he? 

“Well, would you look a that.” The Lapis mocks, glaring at them. “The misfits themselves. Romulus’ brats, defective Logan, and Red Diamond's Pearl. Oh wait, it’s Dante now isn’t it? Finally go your very own made up name, isn’t that nice?

“That’s not possible.” Logan is thinking it but Dante says it, both still frozen to the spot as the purple Lapis Lazuli scowls at them.

“Oh but it is, no thanks to you.” He spits. “Like the new style? Though it was time for a change. Got a new toy too.” With a familiar purple light, an unfamiliar weapon appears in the gems hand. A double ended spear, cracked along the wood and tied with ribbon.

“Woo, wait up!” Roman calls, rushing in front of them despite the arms that reached to stop him. “I don’t know if you heard but I’ve established peace throughout the universe!” 

“Uh,  _ we _ established peace!” Remus adds, although Patton has to tight a grip on him for the boy to run up.

“Oh I’ve heard.” The Lapis huffs. “I’ve had you’re little message to the universe  _ on loop _ .” Lightning flashes in the grey clouds above them. Logan and Dante share another look. The pearl summons his segmented whip but Logan can’t bring himself to follow suit. He doesn’t want to believe the Lapis is here for a fight.

The sky flashes again and rain begins to pour.

“I just love that part where Red Diamond spends the rest of his days on this nowhere planet. With his little groupies and stupid humans. It really sounds like a blast. Too bad I never got an invitation to the ball.” This time the lightning strikes the ground, just to the left of Patton and Remus. Patton shields his son from the dirt it sends flying but Remus is unbothered, cheering at the display of super-charged electricity. 

Roman takes a step forward and Logan sees the Lapis brace himself. The dumortierite is barely in time, tackling Roman to the ground and out of the way. 

A one half of the spear has already sliced through the place Roman was. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dante demands.

“Being the bad guy.” The Lapis spits. His spear raises, catching Dante’s whip and pulling the pearl forward. 

“You and Remus need to get out of here.” Logan orders Roman, scrambling to get them both up and towards Patton. 

“What? No! I can help!” Roman argues, trying to free his wrist from Logan’s arm as he pulls his sword from his gem. 

“This gem is far beyond your abilities.” Logan says, shaking his head. “He was made to keep up with your father.”

“He knew Dad?” Remus asks, frowning. “Lo, who is he?” Before Logan can answer, can try to explain, there's a rough noise from the battle behind them. 

“What?” The Lapis mutters, a yellow Pearl resting in the grass beneath him.

“De.” Roman tries once more to pull out of Logan’s hand and run to the poofed gem but Logan doesn’t let him. 

“Heh, they don’t even know who I am?” Lapis asks. There’s venom in his eyes, so much that Logan gulps. How is he meant to explain this?

“We thought you were gone.” Logan tries, even though he knows that’s not good enough. “Bubbled or shattered by the Diamonds.”

“Why?” Lapis snarls. “Because Red told you so?” He scoffs, kicking Dante’s pearl out of his way as he stalks forward. “Not much of a rebel are you?”

“Virgil, please, just stop for a moment.” Logan says, practically begs. 

“Don’t call me that!” Lapis shouts. “Get out of my way or I’ll shatter you.” The gem threatens, weapon raised. Logan has no chance against him, he knows. Even if he did call his bow, Lapis is too fast and too strong. 

“You don’t have to be the bad guy.” Logan says, tone and feet firm. “Whatever happened, we can talk about it. Just please, wait.”

“I am done taking orders.” The gem claims. “And I am done waiting.”

“Then at least listen to reason!” Logan tries as Lapis gets closer and closer. “They aren’t Red!”

The spear slicks through him like butter, Logan utterly unprepared to block the hit.

* * *

In a puff of dark blue, the gem is gone. No one stands between Lapis and what remains of Romulus. Of Red.

Except, apparently, the older human. He steps up, a gem weapon in his hand. 

“Stand back!” He orders, voice shaking. Lapis scoffs. Pathetic, this guy is there last line of defence? He raises his spear but something stops him.

Humans aren’t like gems, he knows that. Something about this swing feels like it’ll be more permanent. 

And for what?

_ They aren’t Red. _

In the moment, the name of that monster had made Lapis see rage and rage alone. Now he saw the boys, standing behind their father, and…

And they weren’t Red. 

Anger spiked through Lapis and the storm got denser, rain falling so heavy he could barely see. He’d come here for his revenge and now he couldn’t even take it. Stupid Logan. Even after so many years, the blue quartz still knows exactly how to get into his head.

He leaves the gems on the ground and the boys unharmed, disappearing with his storm.

* * *

“Great going Lapis.” The gem huffs to himself, curled up in what he thinks is a cave. “You can’t even be the bad guy right. No wonder he didn’t want you around.”

Despite the self-deprecation, Lapis can’t find it in himself to regret  _ not _ hurting the boys. It just didn’t seem fair after what Logan said.  _ They aren’t Red. _

Logan.

Lapis sighs. That’s a whole other can of worms the gem isn’t sure he wants to unpack. Had Logan really not known he was alive? The gem had never been one for lying but, well, it has been 6000 years. Maybe that has changed.

What will he do when he reforms? Has he already reformed? It  _ has  _ been a few earth days.

A knock at the cave entrance startled Lapis out of his thinking. He jumped up, spear appearing in moments.

The smiling face of the human child meets him, the boy as unbothered by Lapis and his spear as he’d been with the lightning.

“Hi! I’m Remus!” He greets.

“How did you find me?!” Lapis demands. The boy seems just as unbothered by his tone and glare, shrugging and making himself right at home in the cave.

“I don’t know.” The boy says. “I just looked. Pa didn’t want me to, ‘cause he thinks you’re dangerous.”

“I  _ am _ dangerous.” Lapis argues.

“Nah.” Remus brushes him off. “You didn’t hurt me last time.”

“I could hurt you now.” Lapis claims.

“Okay.” Remus said, finally looking at the spear Lapis had used to poof his friends. There’s still no fear in his eyes. “Your spear is really cool.” He says instead. “I’ve never seen a gem weapon like that before, it looks like it was broken.”

“It was.” Lapis huffs. He isn’t sure how, but he spends the next Earth-hour talking to the human child, answering silly little questions and listening to siller little stories.

“You know,” Remus starts and Lapis fully expects another silly story, “I didn’t meet Logan until I was five.” 

“What do I care about that?” Lapis mutters, whole form tensing. 

“Pa kept his gem on the bench, in this little blanket. And sometimes he’d put books or candles there, ‘cause he said Logan liked that stuff. He used to tell me that Logan got hurt and that he just hadn’t gotten better yet. I thought that meant he was dead.” Remus just goes on as if Lapis hadn’t said anything.

“Gems only die when we’re shattered.” Lapis scoffs.

“I didn’t know that then! I hadn’t met any gems, except Ro but that was just in dreams.” Remus argues. “But I found that aren’t, ‘cause one day we were having breakfast and the gem just started to glow, and then it was a man! It was so cool.” Remus grins.

“What is the point of telling me this?” Lapis huffs.

“Lo got poofed later too, after Roman and I ran away to Earth and the Diamonds sent gems after us. I was so scared he was going to take five years to come back. He didn’t, it only took a couple of days, and I was so glad, but I thought it was kind of weird so asked. Pa says I’m curious like that. And that I talk a lot.”

“I’ve noticed.” Lapis mumbles, rolling his eyes and trying not to think too much about what Remus is actually saying.

“Lo doesn’t mind. He likes answering questions.” Remus claims. “And he told me that when he got poofed when I was a baby, he didn’t think he was coming back to anything. ‘Cause the diamonds were there and dad was already gone. But when he got poofed the second time, he knew he was coming back to me so he wanted to come back.”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to tell me human.” Lapis finally snaps. “Why do I care if Logan got poofed? I don’t.”

“I think if Logan knew you were out there he’d have come back quicker.” Remus says. 

“You didn’t even know who I was.” Lapis points out, sounding a lot more bitter than he meant too. He didn’t care, he shouldn’t have expected any different. It didn’t hurt.

“I just didn’t know what you looked like.” Remus explains. “But Logan’s talked about you sometimes. He got this far away look and a sad smile. Like when Pa talks about dad.”

“Yeah right.” Lapis rolls his eyes. He doesn't believe Remus. He  _ doesn’t. _ How could Logan not have known? He didn’t even come to check!

But then, Lapis stood alone in a garden for thousands of years. All because he believed what Red said.

“Come back and see.” Remus says, standing up. “I bet Logan will reform quicker if you’re there.”

“I literally just attacked you all.” Lapis mutters. 

“Eh, Uncle De did worse.” Remus shrugs. He offers his hand, this small, tiny creature. How is he meant to help Lapis do anything?

Lapis takes it.

* * *

Stepping into the house is awkward. Remus pulls him ahead, practically skipping. The older human is doing… something Lapis doesn’t recognize in a room with half walls while… while Red’s other child paces. 

They both look as Remus and Lapis step in.

“I found him!” Remus calls, grinning wide like it’s a good thing. Lapis can only stand there, looking anywhere else as the human and diamond approach. Finally, when the older human clears his throat, Lapis forces himself to look over.

“You’re not going to hurt my boys?” The older human demands, eyes narrowed.

“Uh, no.” Lapis says, then sighs. He looks from Remus to… Roman. “I know they aren’t Red. They didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Okay good.” The older human says, nodding to himself and walking away.

“That’s it?” Lapis asks, shocked.

“I’m really more of a cooker, not a fighter.” The human claims, moving back to the room with the half-walls. 

”Pa you’re terrible at cooking!” Remus teases, laughing.

“Okay, I’m more of a lover than a cooker.” The human corrects. As the father and son teased each other, the red gem stepped over to Lapis. Bracing for the worst, Lapis isn’t prepared for what he gets instead.

“What did Dad do to you?” He asks. 

“He… left me alone for a really long time. And I guess he told Logan I was shattered.” Lapis answers.

“Why?” An ‘I don't know’ is right on the tip of Lapis’ lips but… but that wouldn’t be honest, would it? Lapis sighs.

“I don’t think he trusted me. He probably thought I’d run to the Diamonds that second he started doing something dangerous.” He answers. 

“Would you?” The gem asks.

“No. Obviously not.” Lapis says quickly. Sure, he was meant to be the realism to Red’s fantasies but Red wasn’t as childish as the other Diamond’s thought. And Lapis  _ had _ wanted him to be happy.

Apparently Red never knew that.

Or maybe he was just crueler than Lapis had ever noticed. He’s not sure which thought hurts more, but neither is feeling him with much rage anymore. Just an endless ache.

“Do you hate me because of what he did?” Roman continues the questions and Lapis sighs again. He wants to, he really, really wants to but…

“No.” He admits. “You didn’t leave me there. Apparently you didn’t even know about me.” 

“Uncle De wasn’t allowed to tell me things.” Roman says. “The others wouldn’t let him. So you shouldn’t hate him either.”

“You know, you’re a lot like your brother.” Lapis says, noting the endless questions and quick defence.

“Good.” Roman grins. Then, after what seems to be a moment of hesitation, he wraps his arms around Lapis’ middle. “I’m sorry Dad did that to you.” He mumbles against Lapis’ chest. For a moment Lapis is too shocked to react. Then, carefully, he rests his arms around the diamond.

“It’s okay.” He says softly. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s not okay.” Roman argues. Lapis is shocked to find some of the ache easing. Just, just a little. He hugs the boy a little tighter.

“Thanks.” He whispers.

* * *

Logan doesn’t magically reform on Lapis’ arrival. He and Pea- Dante are still in their gems, resting on blankets with opposite colours. Apparently Remus finds that amusing. Lapis tries not to focus on them, tries not to worry about what's going to happen when they reform. 

The older human, Patton, helps. He pulls Lapis into ‘cooking’ and treats him like an old friend, not like someone that almost killed him a couple of days ago. It’s certainly odd although Lapis has to admit it’s… nice. 

They’re sitting on the couch playing something called ‘head names’ that night when a blue light finally fills the room. 

“Lo’s back!” Remus cheers, game instantly forgotten. Lapis can only gulp, watching the blue light go through several forms before settling on his latest one. His back is turned to them and he raises his hands, possibly fixing up the knot at his throat. 

“Well… I see we are back in the house. What happened after I-” He cuts off as he turns to see them all. “Ah, well that was a quick turn about even for Remus and Roman.” He says.

“Huh?” Lapis frowns. 

“We’ll give you two some space.” Patton says, leading his sons towards the front door.

“But paaaaa.” Both boys complain but Patton is having none of it, saying they’re going to go to Thomas’ new theatre.

“Um…” Lapis isn’t sure what to say once they’re alone. A problem Logan seems to share for only a few moments before the blue garnet clears his throat.

“I’m sorry.” He says.

“You’re sorry?” Lapis repeats, frowning. “I just puffed you.”

“Yes, well…” Logan trails off for a moment. “Romulus told me you were gone. That the other diamonds took you away when he was given the colony, because he needed to act like a real diamond.” He explains. “I am assuming that’s not what happened.”

“No.” Lapis mutters, the bitterness coming back. “He told me to wait in the garden until he came back. But he didn’t. I didn’t even… I didn’t even know he was gone until Roman sent out that universal message. I thought you’d forgotten about me.” He mumbles.

“No.” Logan says firmly, taking a step closer. “Never. I thought of you every day. I was thinking about you right before you arrived, in fact.”

“You were?” Lapis asks, tilting his head a little. Logan is standing right before him now, staring at him with determination.

“Yes.” Logan nods. “I was thinking how content I was with everything, but how there would always be a hole in my heart without you.” Lapis can’t help but smile a little at the words, a soft blush rising on his cheeks.

“That’s sappy Logan.” Lapis says, smiling.

“Yes well, I suppose the humans have rubbed off on me somewhat Vir- Lapis.” He says, quickly correcting himself.

“I think… I think Virgil’s alright.” The lapis decides. He leans in closer, pressing his forehand against Logan’s.

“Virgil.” Logan breathes, like a weights being lifted off his shoulders. Like a lovers come back to life.

“I missed you too Logan.” Virgil says. “So much.” Leaning into each other, they’re oblivious to the world around them. They don’t even notice the yellow glow until Dante speaks up.

“Geez, that was a quick turn around. Even for you lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want more from this au let me know here or on [my tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
